


Cry for Revenge

by Augustus8



Series: Starshard Gems AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: AU, Cliffhangers, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus8/pseuds/Augustus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone rebuilt the communication hub, and sent a strange message. Who was it? And can the Gems beat them while their teamwork is broken like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry for Revenge

Today had been a pretty good day for Steven so far, Connie came over to practice sword fighting, and they got to watch Under the Knife. Then when she left, he watched some crying breakfast friends. It had been a great day, at least until the TV broke again.  
“Pearl, why? Do you really want to form Sardonyx that badly? Do you still not understand that Peridot is out there?”  
“It wasn’t me! I was teaching Connie today! I swear it wasn’t me!”  
Pearl’s eyes began to water.  
“It has to be Peri-”  
“THAT’S what you said before, and you were lying. HOW do you expect me to believe you, Pearl? HOW?”  
Steven was on the verge of tears. He really thought things were getting better between those two. He thought that soon they would be friends again and everything would be back to normal. And now it felt that the trip to keystone was pointless.  
Amethyst grabbed Steven and moved him away from the two, taking him to the kitchen. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she was scared.  
Garnet pointed at the TV.  
“PEARL, do you know how SERIOUS THIS IS? Peridot is out there, and YOU’RE STILL PLAYING AROUND?”  
“Garnet, I *sniff* swear I-”  
The static was gone. The TV screen had gone pitch black. A strange symbol appeared on screen. It was made entirely of glowing green lines, and resembled a crowned sun mounted on a staff.  
Pearl covered her mouth in shock and muttered “That looks like an-”  
“AN EGYPTIAN SYMBOL” Steven interrupted excitedly.  
Everyone turned to Steven, confused as to how he knew that.  
“I learned a lot about Egyptian stuff from a book Connie gave me. It’s really cool! It’s abou-”  
A high-pitched sound came from the TV. Steven clutched at his gem, and grimaced. His breathing became more like gasping, as if he was drowning. The amethyst grabbed on tighter to Steven, while Garnet and Pearl rushed to help him.  
“Steven!” “Steven!” “You okay man?”  
“I-i think I’m gonn-”  
Steven bent over and began to vomit out his lunch onto floor. And into Amethyst’s arms.   
“AW GROSS”  
Steven began shivering, and started to mutter “no don’t” over and over.  
“Steven what’s happening? How did this happen? Garnet what do we do, how do we stop this?”  
Pearl moved to latch onto Garnet, but she shoved her away.  
“The TV” Garnet muttered, as she summoned her gauntlets. She leaped towards he TV and smashed it. The noise stopped, and Steven fell unconscious.  
Moments later, after Pearl cleaned up vomit, Amethyst washed off (at Pearl’s insistence), and Garnet put Steven to bed, and then the gems gathered at the kitchen table. They sat silently, until Amethyst finally asked,  
“So, guys, who was that? And why did they hurt Steven? Any ideas or…. Anything? Like, at all?”  
An awkward silence settled in, and left when Garnet spoke up,   
“we don’t know who this is, where they are from, or what they are capable of. I don’t even know if they’re a gem or not,”  
“You sure you can’t just, I dunno, look into the future?”  
“That’s what I meant, something is blocking my future vision. All I see in the river of time is a storm getting closer and closer”  
“Well, I don’t think lion’s gonna listen to us, so, how’re gonna get there?”  
Pearl shakily raised her hand, “you two walked back here as sugilite, right? Maybe, maybe we could walk over there as Alexandrite? Wh-what do you think, Garnet?”  
Pearl turned to Garnet, hoping that she would respond, but she said nothing. They sat in silence for a while, until Amethyst decided to speak again.  
“Maybe we could take the escape pod there? Like how Pearl did it?”  
“Yes… Like the way.. I did it” Pearl grabbed her upper arm, and stared at the ground.  
After another round of awkward silence, Garnet spoke up:  
“Good idea Amethyst”  
Garnet lifted up the escape pod, and moved over to the beach. Amethyst and Pearl stepped inside while Garnet laid on top of it and grabbed on. Pearl activated the escape pod and hoped the ride would be short. It wasn’t.

After a long, silent ride,they finally saw the communication hub’s island. But the hub itself was different. It wasn’t anything like the ramshackle towers Peridot and Pearl built. The structure they saw looked completely different, resembling a mix between a pyramid and a monolith. It was made of a pitch black metal, and had a green glow emanated from its interior, flashing out of every crack of its hull. On the very front of the structure was what looked like a large panel with the same symbol from before displayed on it.  
“Guys, I might not be into scary movies and stuff but this looks exactly like one, and I don’t think we should go in”  
“We don’t need to go in, we just need to form Sugilite, Amethyst”  
Garnet walked towards the building, and beckoned to follow. Amethyst turned to Pearl who had kept her distance, and was sitting on a rock, still looking down at the ground. Amethyst sighed, and rubbed her upper arm, before turning back around to follow Garnet. She wanted to say something to help Pearl but she didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t time for that at the moment anyway, Pearl could hold out until after they finished here, right? It was better to focus on the mission for now. 

Garnet brought up both of her hands, palms out, while Amethyst grabbed the top of her shirt to stretch it down and show off her gem. The three gems began to glow, but before they could do anything, Amethyst heard something. And she didn’t like it. She let go of her shirt looked around.  
“Hey Garnet, did you hear that?”  
“Hear wha-”  
The sound came again, only louder.  
“Nevermind, I heard it now”  
Pearl, who had only half-heard this exchange, stood up and turned to the others in confusion. And the sound came again, and this time it began to continuously repeat.  
“What is that?”  
Garnet tried to look into the future, but she couldn’t see what it was. She looked around to see what it was, as did Amethyst and Pearl, but none of them saw anything. The sounds stopped.  
“Gems, weapons!”  
And just as they summoned their weapons, the Gems saw swarms of little beetle-like machines burst from the ground, every single one heading straight for them. This was going to be a long mission.


End file.
